My Anchor
by scarv
Summary: Saat insiden itu terulang kembali. Leeteuk lari ke satu-satunya pegangan yang ia miliki. 83LINE. Heeteuk. Teukchul


**JUDUL : My Anchor**

 **PAIRING : Heeteuk/ TeukChul/ 83 LINE**

 **Disclaimer : Suju dan para anggotanya bukan punya saya**

 **Warning : mention of Kangin DUI incident, selebihnya amaaann~**

 **Genre : Friendship**

* * *

"Hah? Apa ini?" Heechul tertegun memandang layar handphonenya. Instagram miliknya penuh dengan notifikasi yang sebagian besar membicarakan bahkan "mencerca" teman satu grupnya, Kangin. Masih dengan pandangan bingung, ia mencari ada apa gerangan dengan dongsaengnya itu.

 **Super Junior's Kangin Involved In Second DUI Case**

 _Apa?_

 **CCTV footage of Kangin's DUI incident reveals singer fleeing from the scene!**

 _Incident?_

 **Super Junior member Kangin under probe for drunk driving**

 _Drunk driving?! Lagi?!_ Heechul kembali memeriksa tanggal berita tersebut, seolah tak percaya dan merasa dejavu dengan kejadian yang menimpa Kangin pada tahun 2009.

Aish! Si bodoh itu! Maki Heechul dalam hati, ketika mengetahui bahwa memang incident itu baru terjadi pagi itu. Berapa kali sudah kukatakan padanya untuk tidak menyetir dalam keadaan mabuk?! Dia merasa makin kesal, ditambah lagi dengan cacian dari para netizen yang tak henti menyerbu instagramnya.

Seketika handphone nya berbunyi.

Incoming call - Yesung

"Hello?"

"Hyung, apa kau sudah mengetahui berita tersebut? Mengenai Kangin"

"Ya" Jawabnya dingin, dia masih kesal dan marah mengetahui semua kejadian ini.

"Apa itu benar? Aku tak bisa menghubunginya hyung, aku cemas."

"Tsk.. Aku tak tahu, tapi sepertinya itu benar. Astaga.." Tiba-tiba dalam pikirannya terbersit wajah leadernya, Leeteuk.

"Ada apa hyung?"

"Daripada mencemaskan si bodoh itu, aku lebih mengkhawatirkan keadaan Teukie." Mengetahui sifat dan perilaku Leeteuk, entah Heechul tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan leadernya itu rasakan ketika mengetahui berita ini. "Yesungie, Aku akan menghubungimu lagi jika sudah ada kabar lebih lanjut, aku benar-benar mencemaskan Jungsoo sekarang. Aku mau mencoba menghubunginya."

"Ah oke hyung. Semoga Teukie-hyung baik-baik saja."

Setelah mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan Yesung, Heechul segera mencoba menghubungi Leeteuk, tapi hasilnya nihil.

Seharian ia mencoba menghubungi Leeteuk disela-sela jadwalnya, tapi tidak ada yang tersambung. Usahanya selalu berakhir dengan mesin penjawab. Ingin rasanya ia banting handphone di genggamannya itu, ditambah dengan notifikasi yang tiada henti membanjiri instagramnya. Kesal, ia kembali membuka akunnya dan memutuskan untuk menutup akun tersebut.

Malam hari, sepulang dari semua kegiatannya, Heechul menghempaskan badannya ke sofa di ruang tamu apartemennya. Ia memejamkan matanya. Lelah, itu yang ia rasakan melewati sehari ini. Beberapa teman dan kolega memang tidak menghujaninya dengan pertanyaan, tapi tidak sedikit juga yang masih berani bertanya meskipun Heechul sudah memasang wajah ingin mencincang siapa saja yang berani mengganggunya. Ingin rasanya ia tidur dan berharap ini semua hanyalah mimpi buruk.

Drrt drrt

Handphone dalam sakunya bergetar. _Aish siapa lagi ini?!_ Batinnya kesal sambil mengeluarkan handphonennya.

Incoming call - Jungsoo

Begitu melihat nama dari peneleponnya, ia segera bangkit dan menjawab telepon tersebut.

"Hello! Jungsoo!"

"..." Tidak ada jawaban dari seberang sana.

"Yah! Jungsoo? Bicaralah.."

Terdengar helaan napas yang berat seperti hendak menahan tangis. "Heechul?" suaranya lirih hampir tak terdengar membuat Heechul panik.

"Jungsoo? Kau ada dimana? Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"..." Kembali Leeteuk tidak menjawab semua pertanyaan sang diva.

"Jawab aku Jungsoo, jangan diam saja, kau membuatku khawatir. Kau ada dimana? Aku akan kesana."

"Chullie.." panggilnya pelan.

"Ya?" Heechul berusaha membujuk Jungsoo untuk bicara padanya.

"Apa kau ada di rumah?"

"Aku ada di rumah. Kau dimana Jungsoo?"

"Boleh aku kesana?"

" _Pabbo_! Tentu boleh Jungsoo."

"Oke.. Aku kesana ya?"

"Kau yakin tak mau kujemput?" Heechul tak yakin malaikatnya itu sanggup menyetir dalam keadaan seperti itu. Tentunya ia tak ingin terjadi kecelakaan yang menimpa teman satu grup yang lainnya

"Aku bersama dengan manajer-hyung. Aku akan memintanya mengantarkanku ke rumahmu."

"Ah~ oke, kutunggu. Hati-hati Jungsoo."

Heechul tidak bisa berhenti mondar mandir di ruang tamunya, bahkan Heebum yang ada dalam pelukannya tak bisa menenangkan hati sang diva.

Ting tong

Heechul segera meletakkan Heebum di lantai dan segera berlari menuju pintu. Dan ketika ia membukanya yang ia dapati adalah wajah sang leader yang lesu, kusut dan tampak begitu lelah. Terlihat jelas bahwa ia sedang tertekan. Heechul sungguh tak sanggup berkata apa-apa saat melihat Leeteuk yang berdiri di depannya itu.

"Chullie.." ucap Leeteuk sambil mencoba tersenyum, tapi tak bisa, belum sempat senyuman itu muncul di wajahnya, Heechul sudah menarik dan memeluknya.

"Jungsoo..."

Dan seketika itu juga pecahlah tangisan Leeteuk, tangisan yang sudah ia tahan seharian. Tangisan karena kekecewaan yang ia rasakan ketika mengetahui masalah yang menimpa Kangin, masalah yang sama dengan tujuh tahun yang lalu. Semua stres yang ia rasakan saat menghadapi managemen yang seolah menyalahkan dirinya, sehingga ia merasa dia adalah seorang leader yang tidak becus mengurus anggotanya. Kelelahan yang ia rasakan menjawab pertanyaan semua orang. Dan kesedihan yang ia rasakan ketika ia melihat semua komentar netizen di dunia maya. Dia hanya bisa menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam pelukan Heechul. Dia sudah tak sanggup menahan topeng tegar dan kuat yang ia kenakan seharian.

Tanpa disadari air mata mulai menetes dari mata Heechul. Hatinya merasa terluka melihat Leeteuk yang seperti ini. Leeteuk yang biasanya kuat menghadapi apapun bisa menjadi lemah seperti ini di hadapannya. Meski ia sudah terbiasa dengan tangisan hyung satu-satunya ini, tapi tetap saja bukan tangisan seperti ini yang ia ingin lihat.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja Jungsoo.." ucap Heechul sambil tak henti mengusap punggung leadernya, mencoba memberikan ketenangan pada Leeteuk.

Cukup lama mereka berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya, ketika Heechul merasa malaikat tanpa sayap dalam pelukannya itu sudah sedikit lebih tenang, ia menggiring dan mendudukkannya di sofa. Kemudian ia menuju ke dapur untuk menyeduh teh. Ketika ia kembali, didapati Leeteuk masih duduk di tempat yang sama, dengan Heebum di pangkuannya. Sepertinya Heebum pun bisa merasakan kesedihan sahabat pemiliknya itu.

Heechul duduk di sebelah Leeteuk. "Ini minumlah." disodorkannya cangkir teh itu ke arah Leeteuk. "Ini bisa membantumu menjadi lebih tenang."

"Terimakasih." Leeteuk menerima cangkir itu sambil tersenyum kecil. Bagaimanapun ia merasa sangat bersyukur mempunyai seorang Heechul yang mau menemaninya, yang tidak akan menge-judge dirinya yang lemah dan tak berdaya seperti ini. Ditiup dan diminumnya teh itu. Manis dan hangat. Sehangat usapan tangan Heechul di rambutnya. Leeteuk tersenyum merasakannya. Setelah habis, Heechul mengambil cangkir itu dari tangannya dan meletakkannya di meja.

Leeteuk menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Heechul dan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Heechul.

"Kenapa dia seperti itu lagi Chul.." ucap Leeteuk sedih. Heechul hanya menggeleng pelan, seandainya saja ia bisa memberikan jawaban. "Dia sudah berjanji padaku, dia tidak akan membuat masalah lagi, dia akan berusaha lebih baik. Tapi kenapa.." Air matanya mulai menetes lagi. Heechul mengeratkan pelukannya dan mencium kening Leeteuk.

"Sshh.. tenanglah.. Kumohon jangan menangis lagi Jungsoo.."

"Aku takut Chul.. Aku tak ingin kehilangan dongsaengku lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ingin sekali aku marah padanya, tapi tidak bisa. Bagaimanapun juga dia dongsaeng ku. Tapi kekecewaan ini tidak bisa hilang. Entah apa aku masih sanggup menghadapi ini semua. Aku sayang Super Junior, bagaimana jika.."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu. Lihat aku." Heechul menjauhkan tubuh Leeteuk dan memegang kedua pipinya, memaksa hyungnya untuk melihat dirinya. "Kau mau bilang bagaimana kalau Super Junior bubar kan? Jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu! Dan tentu saja kau sanggup Jungsoo. Kau tidak sendirian, aku ada disini, aku akan menemanimu menghadapi semua ini. Masih ada juga Yesung, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, dan semua dongsaeng mu yang ada di militer sekarang. kami tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu Jungsoo. Kangin adalah bagian dari Super Junior, jadi akan kita selesaikan bersama-sama. _Arasseo?_ "

Leeteuk mengangguk pelan dan kembali membenamkan dirinya dalam pelukan Heechul. " _Mianhae_ Chullie ah.. Tidak seharusnya aku bersikap seperti ini, kau jadi melihat keadaanku yang menyedihkan ini."

"Yah!" Heechul menjitak pelan kepala Leeteuk.

"Sakit.." rengek Leeteuk.

"Kau mulai lagi! Kau anggap aku ini siapa? Aku justru akan marah padamu jika kau masih berani menunjukkan senyumanmu di hadapanku padahal hatimu terluka seperti itu. Aku tak peduli jika kamu mau menunjukkan topeng tegar seorang Leeteuk dihadapan orang lain. Bagiku kau hanyalah seorang Jungsoo, bukan Leeteuk, bukan seorang leader yang harus menjaga anggota-anggotanya. Kau selalu bisa menunjukkan kesedihanmu padaku, tak akan kuijinkan kau berpura-pura di depanku."

Leeteuk tersenyum mendengarnya. " _Gomawo_ Chullie.. Kau jangkarku satu-satunya."

"Tsk.. Tentu saja, aku Kim Heechul." Heechul tersenyum sombong. Sesaat kemudian senyuman itu digantikan dengan pandangan lembut. "Tak akan kubiarkan kau tenggelam Jungsoo." ucapnya sambil mengecup hidung Leeteuk. "Istirahatlah" Ia menepuk kepala Leeteuk dan mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku disini.."

" _Gomawo_ Chullie.. _Jeongmal gomawo_..." ucapnya lirih sambil memasuki dunia mimpi.

Heechul memandang dengan lembut hyung satu-satunya yang sangat ia sayangi itu. Berharap esok hari akan lebih baik sehingga ia bisa melihat malaikatnya tersenyum lagi dengan tulus.

Kau bilang aku jangkarmu Jungsoo. Namun kau adalah pilarku. Kau yang selalu mendukung dan menjagaku selama ini. "Ijinkan aku menjagamu kali ini Jungsoo." bisiknya. _Saranghae_.

 **\- END -**

* * *

Author note :

pertama kali saya nulis heeteuk, XD~ padahal udah demen sama ini pairing dari jaman bahulaaa~ dan masalah kangin itu menyulut hasrat ingin menulis saya, hoho..

read and review yaa~ tararengkyuu~ :*


End file.
